


【嘎龙】缆车 🚕

by liansweetener



Category: srrx, 云次方, 嘎龙
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liansweetener/pseuds/liansweetener
Summary: ⚠ 微sm！艹失jin！sp！dirty talk！真的慎入！！（自行百度，不喜勿入！雷到概不负责）⚠ 有私设，可能ooc纯属虚构伪纪实！一切与正主无关！勿上升正主！！认真预警 : 看清楚再进！如有不适赶紧退出！我给你道歉！





	【嘎龙】缆车 🚕

**Author's Note:**

> 我容忍你一切的恶趣味和坏心思  
为你逾越自己的底线，放下我所有的尊严，任由你一次次击溃我的心理防线  
可是我对此甘之如饴  
只因为我爱你，只因为你值得
> 
> 我毫无保留的爱你❤

“ what？”

郑云龙从踏上吊索缆车的第一秒就后悔了，这也太高了点，挂在吊索上的缆车因为重力的不平衡而微微倾斜摇晃，郑云龙一把抓住刚上来的阿云嘎，像抓住了救命稻草死死揪住不放

………

郑云龙看着缆车空荡荡的下面被吓得半死，可是对面的阿云嘎拿着刚开的摄像机好笑的看着他，还能抽出空问上一句

“现在感觉怎么样”

“不怎么样……”

郑云龙是真的恐高，尤其是他现在非常怀疑这个缆车的安全性，这个缆车两旁的门并不是的关上的，只有一左一右的两个围栏，大股的风从外面灌进来，彻彻底底的危机感充斥在他的脑海，

“是不是有一种…hin刺激的感觉，嗯？”

郑云龙的右手死死的抓住旁边的有些低的围栏，一眼也不敢往下看，只直直的聚焦在阿云嘎身上，要不是阿云嘎手里的摄像机还开着，郑云龙早就扑过去抱着他的老班长了，这是什么狗屁安排……郑云龙恨恨地想着

“你干嘛呢抓得那么紧”

“我没抓那么紧，为了……为了安全啊”

郑云龙不自觉的把腿插在阿云嘎的双腿中间紧紧贴着，在镜头下暗暗的寻求着一点点的安全感

阿云嘎看着郑云龙，眼神渐渐移向郑云龙腿间不易察觉却有些异常的凸起，阿云嘎轻笑出声

“我都觉得你是不是……要尿了”

“ ！” 郑云龙浑身一僵，像是突然被戳到了什么不可告人的秘密

“要不要给你拿个尿湿布去？” 阿云嘎笑着问他

郑云龙躲闪着阿云嘎的眼神，阿云嘎突然的明知故问让他下体的不适应感更加明显，或者说，这是他的嘎子的故意羞辱

为什么是明知故问呢？

只有阿云嘎和他自己知道，在他紧绷的裤子里面，一个带着尿道塞的阴茎锁死死限制着他的所有生理欲望，无论是排泄还是做爱的时候他那喷涌而出的欲望，他的一切都由阿云嘎掌控着，他的任何生理需求，都要在他恶趣味的男朋友的同意下进行

而这一切，也是郑云龙自己默许的罢了，他那男朋友异于常人的控制欲和占有欲，他都慷慨的一一满足着，任由阿云嘎在自己身上动手动脚，不管是阴茎锁尿道锁或是什么马眼棒跳蛋，只要阿云嘎想让它装饰在郑云龙身体里，郑云龙就全然接受

只是现在阿云嘎把床笫间隐秘的游戏在摄像机前暗示出来的做法，还是让郑云龙的心跳突然加速，他害怕在镜头中流露出什么异常，要是被哪个眼尖的粉丝看出来些什么……那可真的完蛋，郑云龙现在早已经顾不上什么拍vlog的事情，他现在就只想让阿云嘎赶紧关上摄像机，他虚虚的应和着阿云嘎

“不用了……”

“不用？那你刚刚在那儿干啥呢？”

眼看着阿云嘎死抓着这个事不放，郑云龙有些忍不住的问了出来，颇有些无奈

“这个环节能取消的么”

“这个环节取消不了”

………

之后的对话倒像是重回了正轨，郑云龙有些庆幸刚刚让他羞耻的话题终于被带过去了的同时，也想着有可能是阿云嘎大发慈悲勉强放过他了，他微微分开腿，似乎也没有那么不适应，可是他看着下面还是会有一阵深深的恐慌袭来，他愈加攥紧了栏杆上的手

缆车运动到中间的时候，阿云嘎的手动了一下，他放下了摄像机，郑云龙有些茫然

“关了？”

“关了”

“录这些就行了吗？” 郑云龙不解，而阿云嘎毫不忌讳的开口

“大龙……今天早上你戴的时候，尿道塞扣上了吗？”

“ ？” 

“忘了要受罚的”

“我靠！你什么时候说过这个”

“惩罚先记着，我现在来帮你”

说着阿云嘎不等郑云龙回话，或者说他认为根本不需要郑云龙的回话，他倾身一手拉下郑云龙的裤链，郑云龙的内裤瞬间暴露在风中

“卧槽你干嘛！” 

郑云龙炸毛了，郑云龙想推开阿云嘎，可是自己紧抓着栏杆的手却不听使唤，下意识想往后缩可是缆车里空间极小，他躲也没处躲，阿云嘎的腿将郑云龙的双腿挤开，一手哪怕隔着内裤也依旧灵活的操作，一声轻响之后，郑云龙下体上阴茎锁附带的尿道塞堵上了，阿云嘎的手再轻轻一勾裤链，就把郑云龙的裤链提了上去，他看着郑云龙被气得颤抖的嘴唇，耍赖似的摊了摊手

“我这是……怕你尿了”

“阿云嘎！你让我下去……我……”

………

可是他下去了还是不敢把阿云嘎怎么办，他带着被扣上了尿道塞的阴茎锁别扭的走在一望无际的草原上，小心翼翼的完成了今天的拍摄任务，不露一丝痕迹，一直到回到了蒙古包里，他才脸红的扯了扯阿云嘎的衣摆，小声说到

“嘎子…我想尿……”

阿云嘎望向他，郑云龙难忍而委屈的神色大大的取悦了他，他眼里闪过一丝狡黠

“不急”

阿云嘎一手把郑云龙牢牢按在身下，用了十成十的力气，按得郑云龙肩膀生疼，他贴近郑云龙因为羞耻而泛红的耳根，缓缓说到

“这样做才刺激”

他一巴掌拍上郑云龙的臀，声音极其响亮，“转个身，跪稳一点”

他挤了一堆润滑液，二话不说就往郑云龙后穴里压，毫不节省，郑云龙的后穴很快就湿哒哒的了，阿云嘎在性事上总是急不可耐，可这急躁里，也不失温柔，他也不想因为自己的贸然进入伤害到郑云龙，从一根手指，加到两根三根，还坏着心思在郑云龙的后穴里稍微蜷曲了一下手指，引得郑云龙一阵呻吟

阿云嘎体内的欲望早已被郑云龙唤醒

阿云嘎坚硬的性器长驱直入，在穴口微微转了几圈便一下捅了进去

“嗯啊……” 郑云龙甚至觉得阿云嘎是不是几乎要捅进自己的肠子里，阿云嘎的每一下都没有例外的顶上他的前列腺，几下之后，郑云龙觉得自己完全被阿云嘎操开了后穴，他在阿云嘎有节奏的抽插中呻吟号叫，阿云嘎不断地深入推进，猛烈而快速，郑云龙感觉自己体内久久的空虚全都被阿云嘎填满了

哪怕是阿云嘎身上隐隐的汗味也像是催情的迷药，干净而纯粹的雄性气息包裹着他，他听见阿云嘎逐渐粗重的气息声，也跟着兴奋起来

他感觉到自己胸前一点刺痛，阿云嘎一只手狠狠地掐上郑云龙的乳头，反复揉捏，毫不怜惜，备受折磨的乳头立即挺立起来，郑云龙难忍地倾斜身体，他真的很难受，可是为什么他一点也不想让阿云嘎放手，相反的，他想让阿云嘎也照顾一下自己的另一边乳头，他喘着气轻颤着身体开口

“嘎子…另一边…能不能……”

啪！

响亮的一巴掌扇上他的臀

“不准提要求”

郑云龙一下睁大了眼，刚刚阿云嘎的这一巴掌打出了他的尿意，他真的憋不住了，他一下子吓得自己体内原本熊熊燃烧着的欲望都尽数熄灭了下去

“嘎子！我…我想尿尿…快给我解开…求求你…求求你……老…老公……”

他感觉自己身体里不断抽插的巨大性器停了下来，正好停滞在不进不退的位置上，他有些难堪，他真的忍不住尿意，一下声响之后，他感觉束缚在阴茎锁里的生理欲望尽数解放，他大大的松了一口气

“谢谢你…嘎子”

可是他很快感觉到了不对，身后的性器并没有抽出，反而变本加厉的继续着冲撞，每一下冲撞还伴随着一巴掌扇上自己的臀的声音

啪！

啪！

“我操！额啊！”

“真的不行了…求你放开……”

他没能说完这句话，阿云嘎一下直至郑云龙体内的最深处，仿佛用尽全力

郑云龙一瞬间眼前一黑

等他缓过来的时候，他绝望的感觉一股热流顺着大腿根流下来，拼死也还是收不住，自己身下的床单很快染湿了一大片，一股咸腥味涌上他的鼻尖，郑云龙被吓得直接软了下来，他羞得满脸通红

“哟，尿了啊龙哥” 阿云嘎虽然丝毫没有任何嫌弃的语气，可是却让郑云龙感觉更加难堪

………

他吼出声

“阿云嘎你给我出去！”


End file.
